Sex chemistry
by JigokuBishounen
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke discover the fun of chemistry.
1. Chapter 1

Sex chemistry

"Not another optional course !? Come on ! I thought we had everything figured out in the timetable until next semester." someone was screaming as Konoha's students were taking a look at their new and improved timetable.

Ino looked carefully on the list and burst with anger : "What the fuck?? Chemistry ? A chemistry lab? Why the hell do we need that shit? Giiiiiiirls….listen to me when I'm telling you we are better off staying at home practicing on our techniques."

"Who agrees with me that we should ditch that lab? " a smart Ino insisted …

The students were looking at each other and after a little time ( 2 seconds no more ) agreed : "We will stay at home and watch porn …I mean practice on our techniques !"

"So it is settled... let's go people !"

But things were not as easy as that … you see, Sasuke wanted to be the best by any means necessary and in his head doing this laboratory was a must.

He thinks about it better (2 seconds no more) and realizes … '_Maybe I can mix business with pleasure_'

How? Well…stupid Naruto was nowhere to be found when the timetable was posted and that means he has no idea what everybody decided.

'_I shall make him come …. With me to the lab _' he smiled as he went off to get Naruto.

As he was looking for Naruto images started flashing in Sasuke's head as to what he could do to the innocent blonde.He was looking for a chance to be alone with Naruto for such a long time but he never had the courage to just tell him what he thinks.Today was a chance and he would no want it to go to waste. Today he will take matters into his own hands and do as he pleases. He knew that doing this he would feel relieved that he showed Naruto how he felt.

Having Naruto in his head all the time he didn't even notice that he found the blonde and he was standing in front of him with the cutest and silliest look ever.

"Hey Naruto ! I heard they are giving free ramen dishes in the chemistry laboratory.And I want to make you come … I mean I would love it if you would come too not just me but I will be the first !" Sasuke had it all planned. He knew how he could attract the blonde one … just like giving candy to a child .He was trying so hard to hide his intentions but the words just kept coming out.

"RAMEN? Sure thing buddy !! Wow you must really care about me to come all this way just knowing how much I love ramen !" stupid Naruto had no idea what was coming his way.Just the tought of free food was enough for him to go wherever he needed to go. The fact that Sasuke was with him was just the cherry on top of the cake.

"And I love you…" Sasuke froze. The words came out of his mouth sooner than expected.

"Huh?You love ramen too? Great let's go get it together" the blonde was so out of it that you could even tell him I wanna suck your lollipop and he will answer…but you are not allowed sweets at this hour ! 

"Just around this corner and we are there…" Sasuke was a little nervous … the destination was so close now and the thought of Naruto leaving as fast as he found out there is no ramen was scaring him.

"Good morning students !" the chemistry lab was held by the on … the only… Gai sensei !

"You are the first to come " he says … Lee already told him that no one else is going to come and so the fact that he had these 2 young ones was like losing his lab teaching virginity.

'_And the only ones who will ever come'_ Sasuke thought "Yeah…I really do not know

what is keeping everyone but shouldn't we get started?" He tried to just start already so that he could interact with Naruto as much as he could … any second lost on words was not needed.

Naruto was a lil confused…

"Hey! Are we going to prepare the ramen in this laboratory? This is like culinary class right?" his eyes were glowing knowing that he could eat whatever they made.

Naruto took a good look around…the place was giving him the creeps : there were stains on the ceiling and on the walls that no ordinary man could explain … there were possibly blood stains on the floor which he just assumed to be ketchup and most of all…how could he explain the chalk figure of a man on the floor to the left of Gai sensei '_Is…is….is…..that where a person died?_'

"What are you talking about Naruto? This is a chemistry laboratory and you will stay here until you finish your experiment! Or else …" Gai sensei had a look on his face like … please do a bad thing so I can punish you and punish myself with you because I was such a bad teacher !!!

"Get me out of here ! I don't wanna die !!! " shouted helplessly the cute blonde.As scary as everything was, knowing that Sasuke was right there next to him made him feel safe.

Naruto turned around and gave Sasuke a look that a few bad words could not explain it .He was mad at him because he didn't just tell him the truth. But why would he be honest with him when he is not honest with Sasuke? Why can't he just tell him about his feelings? He just didn't know how to start.

"You bastard ! You said something yummy was waiting for me ! But as long as I am here I guess I will keep you company so that you will not fuck things around" he said this while thinking that not even ramen is better than seeing Sasuke's ass in front of him all day long. He knew no other activity was as enjoyable as ass watching and not just any…Sasuke's…

"Ok so you have to obtain this compound today. Here is the theory for it … please read it carefully and then start the experiment right away .Since it's just the two of you, you will work as a pair!"

The two started blushing…

"AH! The beauty of being young !!!!" Gai sensei could not stop crying and he left the laboratory leaving the two boys unattended.

"Ok you stupid one… just follow my lead and we will be fine .. got it?" Sasuke was obviously trying to take the leader role … again ! This was an embarrassing situation for him. All the courage he had before suddenly disappeared as he saw Naruto's full lips. Acting cold was the only thing he could do without screwing it up.

Usually Naruto would oppose but today was different. Being in the same room…alone with Sasuke just gave him the chills. If it is for Sasuke he thought he could just let it go this time.

'_Ah.. Sasuke..if only you knew how I feel about you'_ he wanted to just forget about the experiment and jump all over him and kiss him ! If there was only a way to give him proof of the chemistry between them.

Sasuke takes a look at the excited and weird acting Naruto and smiled while saying :

"Let the experiment begin ! "


	2. Chapter 2

"Give it to me!" Sasuke begged Naruto as he lifts up his arm toward him.

"Round bottom right?" Naruto smiled looking like this was not the first time he did it.

"Of course round! Does it look like there's any flat one around?" Sasuke rolled his eyes waiting for the blonde to give to him what he wanted for so long. He lost his cool for a second and with a serious face said: "Please be gentle…it is my first".

"Haaaaaa…your first? Don't worry, I will take good care of you." Naruto was getting so nervous that he would get to be Sasuke's first. He did it before but none of those times was special like it is now.

"Sasuke, I'm going to put it in now! Here I go!"

Just when everything felt right, just when Naruto got what he wanted, a shy Sasuke screams: "HEY! STOP! Did you put ointment? You know… the lube thingy."

"Oh! I forgot! I shall put some on right now!" Naruto started to get a little excited since even if he was so close to finally do it something so stupid like forgetting to use lube stopped him.

"You stupid Naruto! You said you would take good care so please … no more mistakes! Now place the lube on one third of it." Sasuke rapidly changed his state from the submissive one to the I am in control one.

"Oh. Even if this is your first time you do know how it works don't you … you little slut!" As he said that Naruto bit his lower lip as if the comment made him even hornier.

'_There is no harm in reading ahead'_ Sasuke said to himself as if explaining it to Naruto was just another delayer.

"Ok! Here goes ! It will be a little tough at first but you will get the hang of it. There! So…how does it feel?" Naruto wanted so badly that Sasuke would enjoy his first time so much that he would just want to do it again and again and again.

The room temperature started to increase and you could easily observe sweat drops falling from both Naruto and Sasuke.

It was perfect…they couldn't ask for more. Or maybe they can…

After 30 minutes

"We're almost there! Just a little…just a little…yes!!! Ah!!! I love you!" An excited and satisfied Naruto was filling up the room with his happiness.

As he slowly pulled it out, Sasuke couldn't stop himself from making this remark: " There's something dripping out of it." His face turned immediately red as he used his hands to cover his pretty face.

"Yes Sasuke! This is the product of our love! The juice of life you might say!" Naruto felt like joking a little at Sasuke's expense but it was too good of a moment to ruin it.

"Did u catch your breath? Good…now we can continue with the sucking!" Naruto couldn't wait no more… he wanted to do something for Sasuke to show him that he really cares.

"I can take care of things alone so you just relax ok?" As he said that … Naruto got down on his knees…

Strange noises would come from the chemistry laboratory but as no one would pass by it .. it will just be their little secret.

After a while, Naruto stated with excitement : " It is finally done! Sasuke !!! We obtained the substance! "

Sasuke looks over the theoretical part just to check if everything was as it should be.

'_Place your reactants in a round bottom flask. Insert a condenser in it and start heating. The flask must be carefully attached to the condenser by using ointment. After 30 minutes of heating, remove the condenser and use a Buchner funnel and its sucking properties to filtrate the substance._'

"Yeah. We are done." Sasuke smiled as he was obviously satisfied with the result.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been six days since Sasuke and Naruto had their first experiment in the chemistry laboratory.

It was night and Naruto was in his room. Just another ordinary stay at home day. Laid back in his bed his mind seemed to be fixated on something and for sure it was not the long mission he has been on for the past days. He just could not get out of his head what might happen the day after. Yes, the next day he'll be in the same laboratory with Sasuke, the one that he loves.

'_What will I do tomorrow? What will he do tomorrow?' _Naruto was so worried that even if he had the chance to confess his feelings to Sasuke, he failed.

'_How will tomorrow be any different?' _He kept blamin' himself for not having the balls to tell him that he loves him.

Just like last time, Naruto and Sasuke were left alone in the laboratory.

"Sasuke! There is something I must tell you!" As he said this, Naruto was facing the floor not having the guts to look Sasuke in his eyes.

"Can't it wait? I really don't have time for your silly stuff since we have to start this experiment right away. It's a long one so I don't know about a loser like you, but I can't afford to lose time." With an attitude like his, it's no wonder Naruto did not get to confess.

"But I really wanna talk to you…" Naruto felt how Sasuke arrogance got to his nerves and started becoming red… maybe because of his shyness or because he was so angry at Sasuke cuz he could not notice his feelings.

"Just shut up and give me the acid! It says here we need concentrated hydrochloric acid. Get movin'!" Sasuke was crankier than his usual self but he had a reason for it. He could not afford to be late no matter what.

"I got it! I'm on it! Sheesh!" With his answer Naruto decided in his head: _'You fucker! There is no way I am tellin' ya that I like you with that disgusting temper!'_

As he reaches the place where all toxic reagents were, Naruto reaches for the concentrated hydrochloric acid and hurries back to give it to Sasuke.

"Here…I brought it…AH!" A nervous and clumsy Naruto was present in the laboratory that day. As he was reaching Sasuke he slipped on a very suspicious white liquid on the floor and dropped the acid on Sasuke's pants.

"What the hell are you doin' ???? You stupid basta…" Sasuke was so angry in that moment. He lost his cool and didn't know what to do.

"Take them off !!!! Take them off now or it will get to your skin!" Naruto said it as he was worried that something might happen to his precious Sasuke.

"Take what off? What should I do?" It was clear that Sasuke lost himself and had no idea how to get out of this mess. Luckily for him Naruto was close by with an alert mind that could help him escape unharmed. But if we think about it a little it was this Naruto that got him in trouble in the first place!

"Just stay outta my way !" As he said that Naruto reached for Sasuke's pants and quickly unbuttoned them. He then took them off leaving in front of him a Sasuke in his underwear.

"What do you think you are doin'? You...you…here!!!" With that last word Sasuke grabbed the acid and threw some on Naruto's pants.

"How do you like it now? You are in the same situation as I am. I guess we are even now." Sasuke was a little satisfied of his little deed knowing that Naruto is as embarrassed as he is now.

"AAAAAAAAH!!! Acid on my pants!!! Acid on my pants!!! Help me!! Please someone!!! There is acid on my pants!!!" The same Naruto that was earlier helping Sasuke was now screaming his lungs out for help not knowing what to do with his contaminated pants.

"You just do it like this stupid!" Sasuke got down on his knees and unzipped Naruto's pants leaving him only in his underwear. Faster than they could realize it…they were staring at each other's naked body and at the bulging form coming from the underwear.

It was not soon after this that they could both observe a huge hard-on coming from each part.

"What is that? Is the acid making you horny?" Sasuke started teasing Naruto.

"Stupid! You have it too!" Naruto did not hesitate to answer back.

It was really an awkward moment for our characters as they didn't say a word…just looking at their bodies having a very red face.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto's heart started pounding faster and faster when he saw Sasuke getting close. It's like his hard-on didn't represent as much as a reason for him to stop himself. Naruto was speechless. He had no idea what to say in a situation like this. No one saw him this exposed. Sasuke was getting closer and closer, so close that their hard-on touched.

"I…" Naruto tried to say something since something was obviously on his mind or should I say on his underwear.

"Hush…just shut up and follow my lead." Sasuke said this as he puts his fingers on Naruto's lips. That same finger started going 'round his lips as if he just wanted to study every inch of Naruto.

As he lowered his hand, he grabbed Naruto's neck and pulled his lips into his. They started kissing like crazy. It was as if Naruto's lips were a land worth discovering. Every inch of it was a new adventure. Every taste of him made him want more.

As their tongues started touching it was like Naruto was enjoying his favorite food only this time, there was no need to order again cuz he had in front of him the whole package.

Sasuke's tongue moved slowly across Naruto's lips and every time Naruto wanted to lick him back he stopped him, looked closely into his eyes and shook his head telling him:

"Let me do as I please."

Sasuke immediately moved from his lips down... reached Naruto's neck and started touching it slowly with the tip oh his tongue. This was driving Naruto crazy. Sasuke stopped again.

"You've got such beautiful eyes." Even with the pleasure that he was feeling, Naruto just had to say something. It was so out of place that Sasuke just started laughing. It made Naruto extremely mad: "Oh yeah? Shut the fuck up and keep licking me!"

Sasuke stopped laughing as he heard those words. Usually he would get really pissed if someone would talk to him like that but now it made him just hornier. So he followed Naruto's commands and started licking his neck with passion.

As he got tired of the area he was putting so much effort into he started kissing Naruto's chest and then moved sideways where he started making circles with his tongue around his nipples. As his tongue was moving around them, every now and then he would give them a little suck and sometimes he would even bite them. The feeling was too intense for Naruto.

"What happens if I touch you here?" A smiling Sasuke asks.

"Aaaaah…" Naruto couldn't even give a proper answer since he was so turned on.

Hearing Naruto moan like that gave Sasuke the certainty that he knew where to touch him and how to touch him and this was more than enough to lift his self esteem.

Sasuke's hand started moving up and down on Naruto's hard penis while his underwear was still on. A hand was not enough for him so his lips and tongue started going down until they reached that area. Even if the underwear was just another obstacle in his way to taste the real Naruto he started teasing him little by little. His face was all over that part of his body but his hand moved somewhere lower.

Sasuke's fingers were searching for something and by the sound that Naruto suddenly made it was proof that he found it. With his lips moving up and down on the penis covered by the troublesome material and his finger pushing to get inside of Naruto, Sasuke was in control.

Naruto had no idea about what was happening to him.

His hand moved over his abdomen to discover…

"I am wet! Oh no what is happenin? I had another wet dream!? Oh my God look what time it is. I am late!" Yes. Our dear Naruto had a wet dream of him and Sasuke. He put some clothes on him as fast as he could cuz he was already late for what was going to be a real chemistry laboratory together with Sasuke.


End file.
